


To feel forever its soft fall and swell

by Bibby



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Fluff come se piovesse, M/M, Pechino Express Era, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibby/pseuds/Bibby
Summary: Ventimila metri di altezza e sotto solo un mare di cielo e le nuvole che a un certo punto nemmeno si vedono più e chissà che potrebbe accadere se qualcosa andasse storto. Chissà quanto durerebbe precipitare nel vuoto, se ci sarebbe il tempo di mettere a tacere almeno qualcuno dei suoi demoni, prima dell’inevitabile schianto.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/ Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi, Achille Lauro/Boss Doms
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	To feel forever its soft fall and swell

**Author's Note:**

> Basato su questo scambio di battute: https://twitter.com/i/status/1231911827325509638 . Nella speranza di riuscire a superare quel "Te faccio le coccole". Ovviamente: NOT MINE, DIDN'T HAPPEN.  
> Il titolo è rubato da John Keats.  
> Enjoy <3

Non è che Lauro abbia esattamente paura di volare. In un certo senso, gli aerei gli piacciono anche, soprattutto i voli intercontinentali, con le poltrone larghe e spaziose e profumate di pulito. Gli piace il lusso della prima classe e le hostess gentili, disposte a rispiegargli le procedure di sicurezza in italiano dopo che non ha afferrato una parola della dimostrazione in inglese; è infinitamente grato per i loro sorrisi comprensivi quando lo vedono farsi pallidissimo al segnale del decollo.

È lo stare _sospesi_ che proprio non gli va giù: ventimila metri di altezza e sotto solo un mare di cielo e le nuvole che a un certo punto nemmeno si vedono più e chissà che potrebbe accadere se qualcosa andasse storto. Chissà quanto durerebbe precipitare nel vuoto, se ci sarebbe il tempo di mettere a tacere almeno qualcuno dei suoi demoni, prima dell’inevitabile schianto.

Quando una turbolenza improvvisa li fa traballare, non riesce a trattenere un sussulto.

È come essere dentro una palla di vetro, di quelle che a scuoterle cade giù tutta la neve, solo che a quanto pare sono finiti nelle mani del pischello più imbranato di sempre. Impreca neanche troppo a bassa voce contro il suo aguzzino immaginario, sforzandosi di non perdere quel briciolo di calma che gli è rimasta.

Edoardo, che stava sonnecchiando con la testa appoggiata alla sua spalla, si tira su quando avverte i suoi movimenti.

«Tutto bene?» chiede, gli occhi semi-chiusi e la voce impastata dal sonno.

Il suo fiato è un solletico caldo contro il collo. L’aereo dà un’altro scossone e Lauro si sente pure lui un po’ tremare.

Edo sembra così tranquillo, invece. Si stiracchia tutto, sbadiglia. Prende a lisciare meticolosamente sulle proprie gambe la coperta di pile che si è gettato addosso in un momento imprecisato del viaggio. Sembra pensarci un po’ su, estende un lembo a coprire anche lui e la sua mano rimane lì, incastrata tra le ginocchia di Lauro come un’ancora di salvezza.

«Dai frate’, solo tre ore altre e siamo arrivati.»

Lauro annuisce, fa un po’ fatica a iniziare a parlare, la colonna d’aria intrappolata nella sua gola quasi più ingombrante del vuoto sconfinato che hanno sotto.

«...e se casca?»

Edo solleva gli occhi al cielo, abbozza un sorriso giusto un minimo esasperato - del resto non è proprio la prima volta che si trova ad affrontare questo discorso. 

«Non casca, te lo dico io.»

Lauro cerca di concentrarsi sul calore della sua mano contro l’interno della propria coscia. (È strano: sarebbe praticamente impossibile concentrarsi su altro _oltre a quello_ , in una situazione normale.)

«È che non ci posso pensare, che c’abbiamo il cazzo di nulla sotto. Metti che il pilota s’addormenta, o c’ha un malore, metti che- »

«Laure'» Edoardo porta la mano libera a circondargli la nuca, i polpastrelli tiepidi che affondano appena nei muscoli contratti del suo collo «l’aereo non casca, fidati di me.» 

Lauro non ce la fa a non socchiudere gli occhi al contatto, quasi fa le fusa come un cazzo di gatto. Poi Edo raddrizza la schiena sul sedile e guida la sua testa verso il proprio petto, con quel modo sicuro e preciso che ha di fare qualsiasi cosa, e lui ci impiega mezzo secondo ad abbandonarglisi contro e giusto un poco di più per riuscire a prendere il suo primo respiro decente da ore.

«Adesso dormi, su.»

Gli lascia una carezza piccolissima lungo la guancia, le dita smaltate che subito dopo scendono a sistemargli un paio di treccine ribelli dietro un orecchio. Lauro rabbrividisce. Pensa che forse non sarebbe poi neanche tanto male, andarsene così. Dopotutto, se dovesse scegliere un momento preciso in cui precipitare, non saprebbe immaginarne uno più perfetto di questo.

Il resto del volo procede tranquillo, tutto considerato. Alla turbolenza successiva, Edo non dice una parola e lo abbraccia solo un po’ più stretto. Il tuffo al cuore che Lauro avverte questa volta ha un sapore del tutto diverso. Affonda il naso nella sua maglia, si sforza di non sorridere.

Quasi non se ne accorge quando il segnale “ _allacciare le cinture_ ” comincia a lampeggiare sopra le loro teste. Non ci pensa nemmeno a prenderlo come un avvertimento.


End file.
